Lifetime
by soblackandwhite
Summary: I do not own skins. AU. What will happen if Naomi was left with no other option but to live with the redhead because of her father's debts? Will she ever find in her heart to love Emily or will she choose to pain her heart and continue loving someone else? please give it a shot. Thank you for reading this story. Your opinion is highly appreciated. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I am just an avid fan. **

Chapter I

"Why do I need to be fucking prepared? Where are we going mum?" She's drying her peroxide hair in front of her wide mirror. "Are we going to a party?"

"We need to be in the office of Mr. Fitch." Gina said whilst she's putting all her things in her purse. "There is a very important matter that we need to discuss with them, Naomi."

Curious on what will that be, Naomi just shrugs her shoulder. It won't hurt if she'll go with her mum for a while. "I think it will take just a couple of minutes. I need to be somewhere afterwards."

Gina halted from what she is doing and looks at her daughter's unaware face of what will happen later. She felt so guilty why she needs to do that to her daughter. She wants her daughter to be happy but she needs to discuss the conditions with Naomi regarding _business_.

"Ready?"

Naomi nods and went outside to hop in her car where her mum sat at the passenger's seat. This will be a very long day for Naomi and might be the day she will never forget. She's driving innocently whilst her mum is thinking deeply.

"_What did you say, Kieran?" Gina asked her husband worriedly. "Naomi will be the one who's going to pay our debts to that filthy rich Family?! Are you out of your mind?"_

"_Love, it was so fast. I am in debt with them for _£_50 million because I tried reviving our own business." Kieran keeps on walking back and forth because he also doesn't know what to do to the problem he brought to his family especially to her one and only daughter, Naomi. "The £25 million, the half, I borrowed it from Mr. Fitch. Personally. The other half, I stole it from our department which Mr. Fitch doesn't know about."_

"_What?!" Gina carefully exclaimed in order not to wake Naomi up. "Why did you do that? Rob is a very good friend of yours, how can you do that to him?" Gina's tears fell from her eyes because she cannot take the pressure, burdens and headaches she is having because of the problem they are facing right now._

"_Rob set the limit for me as to when I need to pay my debts. It was for 5 years but until now, I am still not able to pay him because our own business closed. He still doesn't know about the other half." Kieran explained it to his wife._

"_How come their family sums the total of £50 million if they still don't know the other half?" she sat on their bed waiting for Kieran's answer. _

"_Her daughter made a bit of research since she will be the one taking the company over. Her auditor found out that there is a missing budget in my department. She found out that it was me who took the money." He sighed to let the pressure come out._

"_Who?" _

"_It's Emily Fitch, Love." He looks straight to his wife's eyes. "She wants Naomi to be the exchange of our debts. If not, I will be or we will be in prison, lifetime imprisonment." _

_Gina cannot believe what she heard. How can they be in that situation when just yesterday, they celebrated their daughter's birthday party at the most expensive hotel in town? She cannot do anything but to cry. If they will sell their house and properties, it will still not be enough. They have choices. They will give Naomi or be in prison forever._

_Kieran's eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry, Love."_

It was 3 years ago when that event happened between Gina and Kieran and until now, Naomi doesn't have any idea on what will be her life after that day.

"Dad died 3 years ago mum, why do we still need to be connected to that family? The last time I've checked, we are not their family friend." Naomi asks unknowingly.

"We have an unfinished business love. That is the reason why we need to be there in their office to discuss it." Gina is trying her best not to make it obvious that the business that they will gong to discuss is about Naomi.

"So fucking senseless." She gathered her eyebrows at the center and keeps on talking. "We are no longer connected with them. What the fuck is their problem? It's been years and now they're asking us to pay a visit to their shitty office? Just like that?" she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Fucking christ."

"I am so sorry if I need you to go with me." The sadness in the older blonde is evident. "This matter is very crucial and important."

"I am just wondering why all of a sudden they came back to meet us again after 3 years, they went to the states and for all I know it was for good. Since when 3 years started to equal lifetime migration?" she sardonically asks. "So pointless."

X

"Nice to see you, Gina Campbell." Rob extended his hand to the older blonde. "How are you?"

"I am fine, Rob. Thank you." She looks around trying to spot Rob's wife. "Where's Jenna? How is she?"

Rob smiles and offers the two blonde to have a sit. "She is still in US. She will visit us next month when everything is prepared for the wedding."

"Wedding?" Naomi curiously asks. "I am so sorry Mr. Fitch but I think we are out of the topic. We don't know what you are talking about."

Rob smiles and a bit surprise. "Gina, you haven't told her anything?"

"Told me what mum?" her gaze shifts to Rob back to her mum. "Mum, I am asking you, what do I need to know?"

Gina cannot utter anything. She feels like her tongue is missing. That is the hardest part she will ever do, explaining the situation to her daughter. She doesn't know how to start or where to start or how can she express her emotions.

"Your dad was in debt of £50 million."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Mum, what is he talking about? How come we have that kind of debt? That huge?" She pinches the bridge of her nose. "What's happening?"

"I lend your father £25 million to revive your own businesses but it failed. I set a limit for him to pay me in span of 5 years. He was not able to pay me but still I didn't do anything. He was a very good friend of mine." Rob explains whilst Gina is crying which makes Naomi more confuse. "Here's the catch, an auditor found out that there was a missing £25 million in your dad's department."

"And so?"

"Naomi, he stole my money. After everything I did for him, for his family, he still managed to steal my money."

"And what do I know about that? Why do I need to be here?" she asks with irritation.

"That is a good question from a gorgeous stunning lady like you." Rob faces her. "You will be the payment for your dad's huge debt."

"What?!" Naomi surprisingly shouted it out. She never expected anything like that. "Am I going to be your slave until I pay every cent that my dad borrowed from you?"

"Rob, please spare my daughter. I will accept whatever it takes just don't let my daughter pays for my husband's fault." Gina begins begging from the tycoon.

"Everything we have here Gina, you know it is legal and documented. We settled this long time ago. You were there when your husband signed the papers. We allowed him to have another 3 years to pay all his debts. I know it was painful when he died but a deal is a deal. You were there." Rob seriously explains everything to Gina. "We came back to have what we left here. And that is your daughter."

Gina cries and hugs her daughter which is emotionally spacing out. She cannot believe she will end up being a slave to the filthy family which her dad worked with.

"You have an option Naomi. Be with us and be the payment for your father's debts or… we will sue your mum and be in prison forever?"

"I respect you sir but let me say this to you." She inhaled and gets every strength to say all those words she wanted to say. "You're just a fucking rich man, Mr. Fitch. You want me to pay every cent that my father borrowed to you? I will fucking do that. I just can't believe there is someone as evil as you are."

"Naomi, stop it. " Gina calms her daughter down. "It was our fault. I am sorry Love."

"No mum. They wanted me, they can have me but they cannot get anything from me."

"I am not surprise you became that strong Naomi."Rob smiles. "I know you are intelligent as well. Took up Business Administration and graduated as summa cum laude. Impressive." Rob sat at the single sofa beside the sofa where Naomi and Gina are. "We know everything about you Naomi."

The tension was broken by a red-head lady entering the room. Naomi looks at her from head to toe. She saw her smiling at her.

"Hey." The voice is like a melody. Husky. "Nice to meet you, Naomi."

She extended her hand. "I am Emily. Emily Fitch."

X

**Hello out there guys. This is my first story. This one didn't undergo beta. Sorry for errors and stupid plot. I'm just trying my luck. I hope you will give it a chance. Do I need to continue or not. Some reviews can help me know what you think of this. Thank you much! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Do I fucking know you?" Naomi asks the redhead with angst. "I don't remember meeting someone like you before."

Emily smiles back at her. "I know. You haven't met me before but I do know you. We've been in the same school back in college life." She walks toward the glassy window which she can see every infrastructure below their company building. "Who wouldn't know the great Naomi Campbell?" she twitches her lips and smiles again.

"What?" Naomi's face became so curious as to why she was addressed as the "great Naomi Campbell". "What's with you? I'm not sure if I am getting your story right." She scoffs and wonders why Emily talks that way. "I really don't know what you're saying. Maybe you're the daughter of the richest tycoon in our country but it doesn't mean I will be good to you." She looks Emily straight to her eyes. "I am sorry but that will never happen."

"Every part of you Naomi, I own it. Every part." Emily said with heavy tone. "A month from now, you will be carrying my name." She saw Naomi's face become so disgusted as if she was thrown a waste to her face. "You cannot do anything but to say yes or else I'll sue your mum and make sure that there will be no bail for the case."

"Oh my fucking god. How can you be so cruel?" Naomi cries out loud while her mum cries with her. Rob feels sorry for them but business is business. They might be so harsh but it was discussed long time ago and they provided more than enough time for Kieran to pay all their debts. He doesn't want to do it but her daughter wants Naomi to be the payment. "I'm gonna fucking hate you forever, Fitch. I may be marrying you but keep in your fucking mind, no; I will never ever learn to like you. Never!" it was heavy, painful and heart breaking to Emily's part. But she smiles softly though it was like hell. How can she make Naomi like her when at the first place they met at the wrong situation? Naomi will just hate her even more if she keeps on forcing things between them.

Emily's face turns blunt because it was undeniably painful; she needs to pretend she's not affected. "I'll drop by at your place tomorrow at 10am. You're going to live with me in my house."

"Are you okay? Me? Living with you? Hell no way!"

"I own you. You are mine Naomi. Only mine." She made her way to the door and bid goodbye to her father and took a glance at Naomi. "I'll see you tomorrow."

X

"Hello Naomi. How are you?" Emily greets her happily.

"Not good now I'm seeing you in my door." Naomi said. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh. Do you want us to have lunch together?" Emily still so energetic. "I know some place."

"Me? Having lunch with you? I don't think so." Naomi swung the door open to let Emily go inside their house. "What kind of thinking you have that I would go for lunch with you? That will never happen."

"How about dinner?" hopeful Emily. "Or just a simple snack. What do you think?"

"I think? It's really impossible. No I won't have lunch, dinner, snack or even breakfast with you. Never." She's really firm with her decisions.

"Why do you dislike me that much?" she asks but still smiling. She wants to think that those words were just jokes to avoid hurting her bleeding heart because Naomi keeps on pushing her away. "You don't know me that well, why not give me a chance?"

"Chance?" Naomi sarcastically laughs. "Are you fucking kidding me? How can I like someone like you? Tell me."

"I just need a chance, Naomi." Emily's expression turns serious. "I will do anything you want."

"Let me go." Naomi asks. "Please let me pay you with money as well. I will work 24/7 in order for me to pay just don't force me to marry you. I cannot marry the person I don't love."

Emily's eyes were full of pain but she doesn't want to show it. It was painful indeed but she's still hoping that one day, Naomi will learn to like her.

"Come on, we need to go." Emily helps Naomi carry her things inside her car so they can go home early. Naomi cannot do anything but to follow her.

X

"Oh shit!" Naomi covers her mouth because she was so shock with the set up. "Don't fucking tell me I will sleep here in your room with you in one bed?"

"Yes. Why? What's wrong with us being in one room and bed? You will be my wife Naomi, I don't see anything wrong with that." Emily starts unpacking Naomi's things. "Couple do sleep together."

"We are not a couple. We will never be." Naomi rolls her eyes. "If it weren't for our debts, it is impossible for me to even come near you."

"You really hate me, don't you?" Emily smiles sadly. "You keep on judging me without knowing me first."

Naomi laughs. "First impression fucking last my dear. I don't need to know you well to tell that you are one of a kind. One of a kind when it comes to cruelty."

"I do love pets so I don't think I'm that cruel." Emily laughs. "I'm not that bad Naomi. I don't bite." She was like teasing the blonde.

"Oh no, no, no."

"Just stop forcing me to like you. You know that it will never happen. Ever." Emily's joy and somewhat happy feeling suddenly gone because Naomi keeps on imprinting to her mind that she will never ever be like by Naomi. She will just keep her heart broken when she forces things to happen though it was not intended to be done.

"See? You shut up." Naomi notices that Emily became so quiet. "I am sorry but even if I will marry you? I cannot find in my heart to love you or even like you. I can't do it."

"Are you with someone else?" Emily asks.

"It's not your fucking business."

"I think I came back at the wrong time." Emily looks at her straight and suddenly averted her gaze when she cannot take any longer the stare that Naomi is giving her. "Maybe if we met at another place and another situation, maybe your impression can somehow be corrected, but it's not. I know you're with someone else. I am not stopping you to see her. It's okay." She can feel her heart was cut into two pieces. She never loved anyone more than Naomi. She just cannot tell it now.

Emily was badly in love with her since college days. She was too shy to tell Naomi or even go near Naomi because she looks like a fucking nerd with fucking big thick glasses in her graded eyes. She hates how her teeth covered with metals just to correct it. She looks so weird reason why she's afraid to be friends with the blonde. She keeps on seeing Naomi everyday where other students keep on giving her roses and chocolates since most of the guys and girls do have a crush on her. Who wouldn't appreciate Naomi's goddess face? She cannot go near her because most of the time she can hear others commenting that she looks like a fucking weirdo and no one will ever like her. It was painful to her. She tried changing the way she looks like. She removed her braces, undergone eye correction operation and changed the way she dresses. She became an icon when she was known for being the next successor of their family's business all over the world. Everyone knows who is Emily Fitch but not Naomi who doesn't give a darn care to her. How sad to think that the girl she's dreaming before until now, keeps on rejecting her as if she does not exist as who she is now, the beautiful Emily Fitch. She can feel the same rejection back in her college life. Poor Emily.

"I can't wait for this to end." Naomi speaks to herself.

"I know." Emily smiles. "I know how much you badly dislikes me. It's okay I'm used it." she stands up and made her way out from the room leaving Naomi felt a bit guilty because she keeps on pushing Emily away.

"You can't blame me… Emily." That's the first time she utter the redhead's name.

X

**Thank you to those who put reviews on this story. Thank you so much. I'll try my best to update it asap. You guys are so nice. Please let me know if what do you think of this chapter. I apologize for the errors, spellings, grammars and everything. Please be kind. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Emily woke up so early to prepare their breakfast for the first time. She really tried her best not to wake the blonde up from the other part of the bed. The distance was supported by two huge pillows between them.

Emily smiles at the thought how Naomi became so fucking paranoid about her closing their gap. She knows, she's hoping that one day, Naomi will learn to like her. She promised to herself that she will do everything to make Naomi change her mind about her or possibly change her heart to at least learning how to love Emily back bit by bit. Emily didn't personally say she loves her and Naomi doesn't know if it is serious or some kind of a joke since Emily is an icon in business industry so she is not sure if the redhead is just playing some games or trying to annoy her.

She hurriedly went downstairs to make some pancakes and fresh orange juice for their breakfast. She's pretty excited to have breakfast with Naomi who is currently sleeping like a baby in her bed. She may be not able to hold Naomi or kiss Naomi goodnight and good morning, at least she can see Naomi before going to sleep and after waking up. She's contented about what she is having right now from the girl she wishes to love her back or at least like her.

"Hey, Naomi. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Emily is preparing the table. "You're just in time; I made some pancakes and then fresh orange juice for our breakfast. Would you like to eat now?"

Naomi went downstairs wearing her office suit. She's going to work. "I'm not going to have my breakfast here. I need to be somewhere."

Emily was a bit disappointed. She put all her effort just to prepare their breakfast even though she is not used to prepare anything for anyone. That was the first and it was painfully rejected.

"Just try to have some. I made these for you." She smiles all too lovingly.

"I said I will not have my breakfast here. What part of that sentence didn't you get so that I can repeat it?" she answers back sarcastically.

"Nai, I just wanted you to at least taste the pancakes I made."

"FYI, I don't eat pancakes and I'm not a fan of orange juice, so will you please stop bugging me? Please?" Naomi sounds so irritated. She just wanted to leave as early as she can to avoid Emily.

Emily being so hurt and badly rejected still tries her best not to show how painful it was for her. It was truly agonizing. How she wish the ground would crack open and eat her alive so that all the embarrassment and pain she felt would go away.

She forces herself to smile and tries to make her energy still at the same level when she greeted Naomi. "Okay, I'll just put them at the fridge in case you feel like eating these shitty food I made." She slightly chuckles to cover up her embarrassment. "I'll just go upstairs and prepare. I'll drive you to your office."

"No, no need. I'm taking a cab." Naomi quickly stops her. "I will be late later. Bye." She hurriedly went outside the house and called a cab to go to her office whilst Emily was left there hanging and wondering what's wrong with her why Naomi keeps on rejecting every little thing she does to please the blonde. Is she really that bad why Naomi can't at least eat breakfast with her? She keeps on asking why, why and why Naomi cannot give her a chance. Just because she was framed to marry her due to Campbell's debts it means she can treat Emily like that? Is Naomi going to hate her forever? Emily cannot answer all her own questions. Maybe, maybe Naomi really doesn't like her. But she still thinking positive things that one day, Naomi will treat her nicely… one day.

X

"Hey. I just want you to ask if you are able to go home for dinner."

"No." Naomi straightly answers the redhead.

"Then what time will you go home? I can wait for you." Persisting as ever. Emily crosses her fingers.

"I don't know." Naomi rolls her eyes. "I will go home, don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I know I need to pay you."

"It's not what I meant, Naomi. But yeah, okay. I'm sorry for bothering you. Bye." Emily end the call after hearing those painful words Naomi said. "I'm just asking, what's wrong with that?" tears are forming on her eyes. "I'm so fucking stupid. I keep on forcing someone to like me though it's fucking obvious that she's disgusted."

Instead of waiting for nothing, she called her best friend Cassie to meet her up and have a drink. "Please meet me at the 21st bar, it's been too long since the last time I went there for a drink."

"Wow. Okay. Sounds so broken, Emsy. Any problem?"

"No, no. it's nothing. I just miss drinking with you."

"Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay, thanks. I'll wait." Emily made her way to the meeting place and she doesn't have any plans on going home early since Naomi will not be there. She cannot find a reason to be home and be alone.

"I know you're hurt, Emsy." Cassie gulps from her bottle of vodka. "Is she still rejecting you?"

Emily gazes at her friend and smile. "Yeah. What's new? From college to this fucking years." Emily chuckles. "I don't know why I keep on forcing her to like me before our wedding takes place 3 weeks from now. She keeps on stressing the words that she cannot love me or even just like me. Am I too ugly or too stupid for her to at least notice some good points in me? I haven't heard her saying something good about me. All I can hear were complains how she hates me, how I disgust her and everything. I just wish she kills me so that everything will end and she can go. That's what she wants, for me to let her go and stay with her fucking girlfriend which I wish I was her. How fucking lucky." She took a swig to her drink. "Me? All I want is to be appreciated or at least notice that I am existing. I look normal now; I'm not that fucking weirdo way back in college. How can she not like me when everyone else adores me now?" Cassie just keeps on listening to her broken friend. "I've waited for this time to come to get her. It was my only way to get close to her but… everything seems so wrong. Everything."

"Ems…"

"Maybe it was not really meant for Naomi to meet me. It' just that, I force things to happen differently because money can have anything I want. Too bad, Naomi is not included. She will never be included." She gulps her drink until the last drop.

"Hold your horses Emsy, you're going to drive. Take it easy." Cassie rubs her friend's back. "She will notice you, I'm sure."

"How I wish." She smiles sadly. "How I wish wishes do come true." she opened another bottle for another session of drinking. "I love her, God knows how much. I always did love Naomi." A single tear fell from her eyes indicating that she is badly broken.

X

I apologize for the errors and spelling. Please continue saying your opinions about this story. I will try my best to finish this. I just need a little help. Thank you to all who took time reading and reviewing this story. Thank you so much. I'll update asap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

X

"What's up blondie?" Cook smiles maniacally. "I heard the trending news about you. What's with the wedding? I know that redhead. She has a twin sister which I wanna get shag with."

"Twin? You mean there is still another fucking Fitch in this whole wide world with a face like Emily?" Naomi can feel an impending doom to her life. She wonders if what will happen if she saw the twin together. She saw her friend nods at her and smiles like a demon. "This will be catastrophic."

"She's gorgeous, blondie. Your future wife is stunning. Wake up! What's wrong with you?" Cook put his right arm around Naomi's shoulder. "Why don't you give her a chance?"

"Are you fucking out of your stupid mind, you twat?!" Naomi shook in disbelief from his friend. "I love my girlfriend and no, chances are rare. And I'm not fucking included in giving chances to someone who let me live my life like a fucking prisoner. I may be in debt with them but she cannot have me, not now, not tomorrow. Never."

"Why do you hate her so much? Do you know her that well?"

Naomi pause for a while and think for a valid reason why she dislikes the redhead so much that hearing Emily's name makes her temples ache. Yeah, Cook is right. She doesn't know Emily that well to say all those painful words against the redhead. Will it change something or anything if ever she finds out that the redhead has a big heart? Will she ever take a risk to give consideration for chances that she doesn't believe at the first place? Will she ever try learning liking Emily?

"Blondie? Spacing out yeah?" Cook woke her up from her deep thinking. "That fucking Fitch you are pointing at supports Unicef, charities, animal welfare and other foundations. I never expected that she would spend most of her time to that activities making sure that everyone including animals receives equal rights and foods." He's fond of watching news, no wonder he knows about the redhead. So unsual about Cook yeah?

Naomi was surprised hearing those FYI from his friend who doesn't know anything but to shag every girls he sees and get wasted almost every fucking night of his life. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you will have a piece of idea about her"

"Cook, I love my girlfriend. She is my everything. Whatever you do or say, no, it won't change my mind about her, okay?" Naomi is waiting for Cooks answer. She saw Cook nods. "Stop building her up. It will not change how I feel for her. She puts me in this kind of set up which I didn't know. She intended and planned all of this shit at the first place. She wants me to suffer."

"Maybe she likes you reason why she came up with this idea." Cook twitches his lips up and moves his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh come on." Naomi drinks her coffee and gives up from Cook's unending answers and building up about Emily. "Let's just rest the case for now"

X

"Wait up!" Naomi shouts because her eardrums is about to be broken because Emily keeps on banging at their bedroom door. Naomi swung open the door and saw a tipsy redhead. "Holy fucking Christ. You can knock at the door properly."

"I just need to get my pyjamas." Emily goes straight ahead to her wardrobe. "You fucking lock the door as if someone will grab you and rape you here."

"Is it wrong to be sure that I will be safe here _inside your house?_" Naomi put stress at the last three words she utters.

"You will be my fucking wife Naomi and if ever we will do that thing, it is natural." She still looks for her favorite pyjamas. "So calm down because we will have our chance for that. Not now."

"Fucking thick face." Naomi went back to bed and continues the book she is reading. She keeps on giving the redhead a killer look. "You fucking wish."

Emily chuckles about Naomi's reaction. "Your look is enticing Naomi. Instead me being intimidated to you, it gives me more of an urge to…" Emily slowly walks toward the bed and leans to tease the blonde.

"Don't get near me, bitch." She is covering her face by the book she is holding. "I'm gonna fucking curse you forever."

Emily leans on and kiss Naomi's forehead goodnight. "Kiss you goodnight." After that, Emily went out from the room and stay in her mini library/office to finish her office works whilst leaving Naomi's forehead with tingling sensation which she cannot understand why. She was a bit surprise why she didn't throw her book to Emily after doing that goodnight kiss. Well, that was sweet. "What the fuck was that?"

She opened the book and tried to continue reading. Her lips curl up remembering Emily's tease. Maybe Cook was right, she is not that bad.

X

"Hey." Emily smiles at Naomi upon seeing the blonde going downstairs. "Breakfast?"

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"I was in my office. Well, I need to finish something. Why?" Emily asks innocently.

"In that kind of state last night, you were able to do your office work? Wow." Naomi said sarcastically making Emily's forehead filled up with lines of wondering why Naomi is reacting that way.

"Yeah. Why? I was not drunk you know."

"Yeah. Whatever." Naomi is about to go outside when Emily pulls her from her arm gently. She can feel the same sensation after Emily kissed her goodnight. What is happening to her?

"Don't you like our breakfast? I'll cook for you."

Naomi meets those chocolate kind brown eyes for the first time. She feels like she is losing control of her own mind. What's with Emily?

She suddenly gains her consciousness from seconds of losing it. "No need. I told you many times that I will never eat with you." It was heavy and heavy to Emily's heart as well. "I'm having breakfast with someone so stop preparing anything for me because it will just go to waste."

Emily smiles sadly and let Naomi's arm go. "Okay. I'm sorry." She put all the bread she toasted inside the bin. How can she be so fucking pathetic when it comes to Naomi? She is so positive that maybe Naomi changed her mind about her but she's wrong. It makes her more miserable. She knows that Naomi is in love with someone else and she knows that they're in a relationship for 2 years. How can she intervene to that relationship when they have a strong foundation and she is just a new comer to Naomi's life with a not so good impression plus Naomi really dislikes her? What will she do?

Naomi storm away outside. She will choose to ride in a cab than letting Emily drive her to work. Maybe Naomi was wrong as well. She knows that she cannot stay any longer being so mean to Emily because she cannot see a reason to hate the redhead, honestly speaking. If it is about the money that her father borrowed from Emily's family, that is business. Maybe Emily is just so badly in love with her that even the impossible thing to make, she made possible. If you were the one being so in love with someone else and you know you can do something even if it means that person you love will hate you forever, you will still do it for the sake of being with that person most of the time. It's always been like that.

Emily was left alone in the house again. She emailed her reports to her father so that she will not go to her office today to prepare Naomi's breakfast but yeah, the trash bin said the breakfast was delicious.

She opens a bottle of vodka that early. Since she still not having her breakfast, why not try having it with her precious drink. At least her vodka will help her bleeding heart forgets the pain and replace it with a warm feeling.

X

**Hello. This is the best update I can make for today. I am so sorry for the errors. I hope you can understand what I wrote here. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. I'll try my best to update asap. Good day! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

X

"How have you been doing, Naoms?" electric blue eyes came to meet her own pristine eyes. "I miss you babe." She let out a sad smile and took Naomi's hand to interlace with Naomi's own.

"I am so sorry if I haven't visited you these past days." She's so guilty taking her girlfriend for granted because of a problem she knew her girlfriend knows about even if she will not spill it out. "I so fucking miss you."

They chose to have dinner to their favorite Italian restaurant nearby Naomi's office. They've been like that every week. They will always find time to be with each other as if nothing can separate them.

"It is all over the town now." Naomi gazes to those electric blue eyes before her. "About you and Fitch. I wish you told me rather than putting this topic aside." Pain is evident in her girlfriend's tone. She can sense a warm liquid forming from her beloved partner's eyes.

"I am sorry. It was so sudden that when I woke up I was tied to pay my father's debt. It was a huge amount that even if we sell all our properties, it will still not be enough. I was so fucking scared that my mum will be put to jail because of that. In order to save her, I was the one to be the exchange with and marry that cruel lady." _Is she really cruel Naomi or is it vice versa?_

"What will happen to us now? How about me, how about us? Is this really the end for our struggling to save this relationship for almost 3 years? We've been together more than 2 years Naoms. Almost 3 years. You know how much I fucking love you." Tears from her eyes and Naomi cannot do anything but to feel all the pain seeing her most loved partner crying in front of her. She never wants to see her crying, that would be the last thing she wishes to witness.

"You know I love you. Can you please be patient whilst I'm working a way to get out from this shitty set up? Please?"

She saw her girlfriend nods and slightly smiles. "You know I will do anything for you. I'll wait again."

She waited for Naomi to notice her when they were still in uni. Who wouldn't know the great Naomi Campbell? Gorgeous, head turner, smart and resembles like a Greek goddess, well except for the super blonde hair. Everyone likes to have her attention but only her succeeded to win the blonde's heart. So lucky unlike the redhead who still begging for some attention from Naomi until now.

"Thank you. I'm coming back you know that. I just need to settle this stupid thing with her and let her understand that love can never be force to be born."

They set aside the problem they have to at least savor the time they are together because the moment Naomi goes home; they can never see each other as often as they want since everybody knows that Naomi is set to be marrying Emily Fitch. It is not good to the people's eyes if they will see Naomi with someone else. It will ruin the Fitch's reputation as well for both Gina and Naomi.

"I'll drive you home Naoms. I just wanna make sure you will go home safely tonight."

"You can't. She will see us." Naomi started to get a bit of nervousness in her body.

"Don't worry, I won't be close that much to her house." She sadly smiles. How can she not able to drive her girlfriend home now? Oh yeah, she's engaged to someone else. Some random fucking stranger. "Bring your car next time so that I won't get worried if ever you will go home alone."

"I left in our house. I will get it tomorrow."

"Good."

X

"Thanks for the ride. Be safe okay?" Naomi caresses her girlfriend's cheek. "Wait for me." She hugs her tight and rested her forehead against her. "I love you."

She kisses her girlfriend goodnight and was not able to notice a set of eyes who witness love birds thing late at night. That chocolate brown eyed redhead who was so worried about her witness how painful the scene is and how okay was Naomi. Why every time she sees Naomi it gives unending pain in her bleeding heart? She smiles sadly and decided to sleep in her mini office. She doesn't want to hear any sarcastic words from Naomi if ever she asks her where she have been or why did she come home late. But all those worries replaced by pain and envy. Will there be a time that she can kiss Naomi the way her girlfriend kisses her? She's just making an incurable pain in her broken heart. She sometimes cannot understand why she keeps on chasing when Naomi keeps on following someone else. Is she that desperate ruining a good relationship to make herself happy for the first time?

Naomi was about to change her clothes when Emily went out from the bathroom.

"Jesus! You fucking scared me." She covers her naked top seeing Emily but she can notice something. There was no interest in those brown eyes.

"Sorry. I'll spend the whole night at my office." It was blunt. No feelings at all. Not the usual Emily. "Call me if you need anything."

"I'm all good." She turns her back from Emily and still wonders why the redhead is acting that way.

Emily didn't utter anything and storm away to her office. She finds her glass and grasps her precious black label beside her office table. Well, she's better with few drinks before going to sleep. She dial a number as to at least talking to someone to ease the pain she is feeling right now.

"Yeah?" so bubbly as always. "Ems?

"Hey. Sorry, I know I wake you up." She gulps from her glass. "Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Everything okay? It seems you're drinking."

"Yeah."

"You're not okay." Cassie pulls herself up. "What happened?"

Emily decided to go outside and spend her time thinking beside the pool. "I saw her with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend drove her home when I was so fucking worried why she is not answering my call or just even texted that she is okay. When all those time she was with her having a nice fine dining." Her voice is getting huskier because of the heat that the liquor is giving her throat.

"Why can't she give me a fucking chance? Just a single chance to show her I am not that bad." She can feel her tears forming in her eyes but no she need not to cry. She doesn't want Naomi to see her so miserable.

"Ems, we cannot blame her."

"I know." She gulps again straight. She can feel that her world is now starting to move.

Naomi can see Emily from where she is but cannot hear the conversation that Emily is having with her friend. She wonders why every night Emily keeps on having a drink alone. Alcoholic maybe?

"What do I need to do to be like her?" Acting really desperate. "Why can't I be like her?"

"Emsy…"

"Why I can't be like Effy Stonem? The lucky girl who Naomi chose to love." A tear fell from her cheek. "So that I can have Naomi's attention just for a minute. That's all I want."

X

**Hello. Please let me know if what do you think of this chapter. Pretty please. Please be kind and sorry again for the errors. **


End file.
